Some voltage measuring circuits measure voltages on remote circuits wherein there is a substantial common mode voltage difference between the two circuits. Isolation protects the measuring circuit from being damaged by the voltages generated in the remote circuit that are being measured. In some circuits, isolated voltage or current measurements are required for safety and/or operational concerns. One example of this type of measurement is a voltage measurement used in power supply feedback for the purpose of voltage regulation. Some of these power supplies have an optically coupled device to relay information about a voltage of concern across an isolation barrier to a measurement circuit. However, these optically coupled devices are expensive and unreliable.